pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenous Whiskerpillar
The Ravenous Whiskerpillar (ハナゲイモ) is an enemy in Pikmin 2. These enemies are not harmful to the Pikmin, but are dangerous to the Burgeoning Spiderwort plants. They will eat the berries on the plants, which are necessary to make sprays. They can be found in the Awakening Wood, the Perplexing Pool and the Wistful Wild; each time, they are near two or more Burgeoning Spiderwort plants. When confronted, they will drop off the plant and burrow into the ground. Strangely enough, when killed, they don't seem to be dead; carrying them will make them squirm and emit more of their hissing, and a spirit does not appear. Just before they are pulled into the onion, they struggle and hiss even more rapidly. The in-game Piklopedia states that they are a larval form of another creature, but it says that mature specimens have not been found yet. Interestingly, even though it is the only enemy that does not appear in any underground areas, it has a treasure value of x1 according to the Piklopedia. Notes Olimar's Notes "As this species of insect has only recently been discovered, fully mature specimens have yet to be collected. No molting or metamorphosis has been observed during the observation period, making it unlikely that mature whiskerpillars will be encountered anytime soon. Based on active predation by Pikmin, it is believed that the whiskerpillar's place in the food chain has not changed over time." Louie's Notes "Delicious skillet-seared or sauteed with scallions and a red Genovese sauce." Nintendo Player's Guide "Much like the Female Sheargrub, the Ravenous Whiskerpiller is a harmless critter that burrows up from the ground and flops along the surface. If you're really hurting for Pikmin, you can swarm the little critters and turn in their bodies for two sprouts each." Battle Strategy Pikmin If one is on a Spiderwort, send a couple of Pikmin up there to bring it down, then swarm it with the rest when it falls. Otherwise, just swarm it. (If a captain is next to a Burgeoning Spiderwort when it grows berries, and the Whiskerpillars are alive, they will not emerge until the berries' area is off screen.) Captains If one is on a Spiderwort, wait for it to eat all of the berries and kill it when it falls off of the plant. If one is on the ground, just punch it until it dies. If the Rocket Fist upgrade has been unlocked, the third punch can hit the Whiskerpillar when it is on the very bottom part of the berries. Trivia *The Ravenous Whiskerpillar was originally going to be called the Fuzzy Whiskerpillar. *It is one of the only three enemies in Pikmin 2 to not truly die, although this one will not revive after being defeated, unlike Gatling Groinks and Bulbears. * When a Pikmin is carrying a Ravenous Whiskerpillar in Pikmin 2, it will flail around. * A Ravenous Whiskerpillar cannot be salvaged for Pokos. Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Awakening Wood Category:Wistful Wild Category:Burrowing Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Louie's notes Category:Canon